The "Community Approaches to Cardiovascular Health in Detroit" (CATCH) project will use a community based participatory research (CBPR) approach to reduce and ultimately eliminate health disparities in cardiovascular disease by improving heart health in Detroit, Michigan, a city in which 83% of residents are African American and 5% are Latino/a. CATCH is a project of the Healthy Environments Partnership (HEP), a partnership of several community-based organizations, health service providers and academic institutions that has been working together to identify relationships between inequalities and cardiovascular disease in Detroit since 2000. The work of HEP is guided by a Steering Committee composed of representatives from each of the partner organizations that operates in accordance with a set of CBPR principles adopted by the partnership. The Steering Committee has identified the need to expand the partnership to assess the factors associated with and develop strategies to address health disparities in Detroit. The aims of this project are to: 1) expand and maintain a community-based participatory research partnership, to strengthen the ability of the Detroit communities involved to reduce and eventually eliminate disparities in cardiovascular disease; 2) implement a Community Assessment that engages community residents, community-based organizations, health and human service providers, academic researchers and policy and decision makers in Detroit's eastside, northwest and southwest areas to examine challenges, opportunities, and strategies to reduce and eventually eliminate disparities in cardiovascular disease; 3) engage community residents, community-based organizations, hearth and human service providers, academic institutions and policy and decision makers in designing a Multilevel Intervention Plan to promote cardiovascular health among residents of eastside, northwest, and southwest Detroit to reduce and eventually eliminate disparities in cardiovascular disease; 4) conduct and evaluate a multilevel (individual, organizational, community, and policy level) pilot intervention research study to reduce and eventually eliminate disparities in cardiovascular disease; and 5) evaluate the partnership process to gain an increased understanding of the successes, facilitating factors and barriers to using a CBPR approach to reduce and eventually eliminate disparities in cardiovascular disease. [unreadable] [unreadable]